H2O: Faster Than Lightning
by luckyducky09
Summary: Mer Der fluff. Post Season 4. SPOILERS for FORGOTTEN! Chapter 5 is up! "She-Shepherd Sighting" 7/03/08
1. Chapter 1

Faster Than Lightning

Mer Der future family fluff; Post Season 4 Finale

Prologue: Ground Breaking Ceremony

Meredith stood in the exact same spot on his land the entire two hours he was gone. By the time he returned, she was exhausted, so cold she was practically shivering, and most importantly, she really had to pee.

The wind had picked up an hour after Derek left, and Meredith desperately wished she had thought to bring a jacket.

Derek approached her with a huge grin on his face, which immediately disappeared when he saw her appearance. She was shaking, literally shaking. He'd grabbed his jacket from his locker after informing Rose they were done and Derek was already getting chilly. As he ran over to her he realized she hadn't moved. The wind had blown out several of the candles but he could still tell she was standing by their 'bedroom'.

"Meredith, you're freezing. Why didn't you go in the trailer?" Derek asked, his eyes filled with concern as he wrapped his coat around her tiny shivering body.

"I didn't want to move. I didn't want you to think I got scared and ran off. So I stayed here just like you told me to." Meredith said quietly.

"Oh, Mere. I'm so sorry I took so long. They was an accident not far from the hospital, it took me twice as long as normal to get there and back here. I should have called." Derek said, his voice full of sympathy and sorrow.

"I'm fine. A surgeon standing two hours is nothing. You know that." Meredith said, as her teeth started chattering a little.

"Let's go to the trailer. I need to get you warmed up." Derek said, unable to contain the dirty idea of sharing a shower that popped into his head. He grew concerned when Meredith didn't react. She was almost in a trance, staring off into the far distance of his land.

Derek quickly helped her to his trailer and turned the heater up as high as it would go.

The part of the evening passed in a total blur for Meredith, Derek couldn't believe she had done all of this to herself for him. On some level, he was happy to realize Meredith really had changed since that fateful scrub room incident. But Derek was mostly consumed by guilt, knowing his words were the reason she was mildly hypothermic.

Deciding a shower would be too difficult with Meredith's current state of mind, he opted for the bedroom instead. He carefully got Meredith into his bed and tucked tightly under the covers as quickly as he could. Derek was already starting to sweat so he stripped to everything but his boxers and slid into the bed next to her.

Within minutes she was asleep and not long after that her shivering was nearly gone. Despite the fact he was worried sick about Meredith catching pneumonia or some other serious illness from the hypothermia, the moment felt perfect.

Lying in bed with the woman he loved, watching her sleep, thinking about their plans for spending the rest of their lives with each other, it was all Derek could ask for. Derek never thought a day would come when he was happy to lie awake listening to Meredith snore. It was bliss.

Eventually, Derek fell asleep staring at the love of his life. They slept peacefully for about an hour before a loud clap of thunder caused Meredith to jolt upright in the bed.

"It's alright Mer. It's just thunder." Derek said, also awakened as rain began pounding into his trailer, a sound he had come to love since he moved to Seattle.

Meredith immediately was overwhelmed by the heat and forced her way out of the prison of blankets that surrounded her.

"Mere, you okay?"

"I think I'm getting sick. It feels like a thousand degrees in here. God, I'm disgusting, don't look. I'm literally drenched in sweat. How much did we drink? I can't remember anything since you left and told me not to move." Meredith asked.

"You listened too well is what happened. I got stuck it traffic and the wind chill dropped to the low 40s. I came back two hours later and found you in the exact same spot, shivering cold. You literally had hypothermia Meredith, don't ever scare me like that again." Derek said, flashing a McDreamy grin at the end of his little speech.

"I don't remember any of that. I promise next time I'll just drink the whole bottle of whine by myself and then drive myself home." Meredith said smiling back.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed you." Derek said as he moved towards her for a kiss.

"Probably half as much as I missed you." Meredith muttered before meeting him halfway for their first official kiss as a couple again. It was amazing. Meredith and Derek were up the entire night and early morning celebrating their 'new' relationship. It was simply incredible and they never even got to that bottle of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Faster Than Lightning

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to post (and write of course) an update. For once, it wasn't even my fault. It hasn't been due to my lack of inspiration/motivation or starting another new story! On top of having to study for 5 finals, I was very sick throughout much of the school year and was absent almost a third of the entire school year. I've got several assignments I still need to complete, even though school officially ended yesterday.

I've got a four hour exam tomorrow morning from 8-12. I have 3 essays and a research paper due for English by June 16, none of which are yet complete. Once they're done I have 13 assignments, tests/exams, to complete for Calculus. Then I have to do all the normal summer assignments due at the end of August when classes resume. That's 3 books to read, annotate, and write multiple essays on. I also have pneumonia which unfortunately which misdiagnosed by doctors as bronco-spasms, went on treated, got worse, and I gave to my 89 year old Great Aunt, which landed her in the hospital. My best friend's Aunt has cancer, and doctors have given her until July to live. My friend's a wreck and I've been spending all of my free time with her. Basically what I'm trying to say is I have no clue when I'll be able to update, but I hope you guys can stick around because I certainly hadn't forgotten about this fic.

Meredith and Derek's morning was perfect. The Chief had given them a week off so that they could figure things out. Richard also gave Derek and Meredith 3 weeks of paid leave to discuss their trail results with several doctors, researchers, and hospitals that expressed an unexpected sudden interest following the outcome of their last patient, who was awake, alert, and showing no signs of any serious side effects. They could have potentially discovered a device that could save thousands of lives. Richard wasn't happy Meredith went behind his back scheduling the surgery even though they had reached their maximum limit of ten deaths. However, what hurt him the most was learning that Ellis had attempted suicide because he left her to stay with Adele.

Derek had been on the phone for hours, arranging meetings with various doctors at numerous hospitals throughout the entire country. He was already overwhelmed asking the same questions over and over again and answering the same questions so many times he had the answers memorized.

He sat at the small kitchen table, drinking his coffee while watching Meredith sleep through the open bedroom door. He couldn't help but smile. She was simply adorable, especially when she was sleeping and the rays of sun splashed against her face and hair. As beautiful as the sight of her in bed was, Derek couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and worry. Spending hours of passionate sex was tiring of course, but Meredith had been asleep for almost fourteen hours. The sun gleaming on her face would always wake her, eventually forcing her to get up and out of bed. But the sun first reached their bedroom 4 hours earlier, and she didn't even stir. Derek desperately hoped she wasn't getting sick. Meredith had been through enough since he made the stupidist mistake of his life by dumping Meredith for Rose. He'd spent months pretending to like Rose, but all he could ever think about was how much he missed Meredith.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hazards of Happiness

H2O: Faster Than Lightning

The Hazards of Happiness

A/N: I've made a small change in the title which does have some significant meaning that you'll learn more about later. It's now called H2O: Faster Than Lightning.

Mer/Der of course. Set three months after beginning the next chapter in their lives together, aka season 4 finale.

Meredith glanced at the large day planner/calender and couldn't help but smile when she realized the date. Fourteen weeks. It had been exactly fourteen weeks since Meredith made the biggest move in her life when she designed their house with candles. It had been fourteen weeks and Meredith had completely fallen for McDreamy all over again, much to Cristina's disgust.

In fact, Meredith's change in character made Cristina so angry, she gave her person a McName. To Cristina, Meredith Grey was no longer her dark and twisty person, Meredith was now McYankee Doodle Candle affectionately named after her candle house outline. Meredith smiled again as she recalled the events that had conspired at Joe's the now famous night.

"_Seriously Joe, I mean how more unprofessional could they be? We doctor's for god's sake! We work in a hospital to you know, save lives but when not killing 'em. Or when my interns aren't killing them. Damn interns. Unlike the rest of the staff when I go into an unlocked on-call room not only do I except to find it empty, I EXPECT PEOPLE TO NOT be humping each other like ... like ... like whatever animals that are constantly having sex!" _

_Joe just stood behind the bar wiping the counter glancing every few seconds at the door waiting to see who was coming to take Cristina home._

"_It can't be that bad can it? I mean you've walked in on people doing it in the on-call rooms since I first met you. Why is this time any different?" Joe asked when he found himself bored without the drunken ramblings of Cristina Yang._

"_What's different is that it's EVERYBODY ... IT'S EVERYBODY ALL THE TIME! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" She yelled._

"_Must be rough knowing your the only doctor at Seattle Grace not getting any." A familiar voice said from behind her._

"_Go screw a nurse! Oh, that's right you can't. If I'm not getting any, your not getting any either." Cristina yelled causing Joe to laugh._

"_And good evening to you too Dr. Yang." Mark said sarcastically._

"_Seriously, I'm not getting laid with you. God knows what I'd catch from that thing." Cristina muttered._

"_Alright then. What's she owe Joe?" Mark asked pulling out his wallet._

"_Seriously? That's your master plan? You think you can buy your way into my pants? Back down man whore or I will stab you with a scalpel where the sun don't shine." _

"_CRISTINA YANG! I know I did not just hear you threaten to remove an attending's family jewels, even if said attending is a complete and total man whore." Bailey barked as she stormed over to the bar counter, appearing out of nowhere._

"_He was hitting on me!" Cristina yelled back. Mark took a few steps back so he could fully enjoy the shouting match that had just begun._

_Unfortunately for Mark, Bailey was Bailey and caught him smirking which she quickly wiped off his face with a glare._

"_Sloan, did you learn nothing from my little speech that saved your man whore ass from a sexual harassment lawsuit?!" Bailey barked._

"_I wasn't hitting on her, I just got here. I came to drive her home." Mark explained._

"_Seriously Joe? You called the man whore to come pick up a drunk female? Are you stupid?!" Cristina yelled._

"_I didn't call McSteamy Miranda, I called Meredith. She said she'd be here shortly." Joe said defensively._

"_Well Shep called me, gave me some sob story about Meredith being sick and he needed to take care of her. Told me he'd give me a six pack if I came here and dragged Yang's drunken ass home." Mark explained._

"_Please, that's a load of crap! Meredith was perfectly healthy all day. She was just fine at the end of her shift when she turned down my offer to get drunk with me at Joe's." Cristina explained._

"_Hey, I never said I actually believed Shep's sob story. I figured they were just in the middle of something and didn't want to stop for Grey to come pick up Yang. I came for the free six pack." Mark countered._

"_Alright, that's enough from both of you. Yang give me your scalpel." Bailey ordered holding out her hand._

_Cristina reluctantly handed over her scalpel after receiving one of Bailey's looks._

"_It's not like she'll be able to protect your manhood forever Sloan. I do have several more scalpels that I keep at home." Cristina told Mark._

"_Alright Yang, that's enough from you tonight. Sloan, take her home." Bailey ordered._

"_You can't be serious Dr. Bailey!" Mark exclaimed._

"_Do I look like I'm joking Dr. Sloan?" Bailey asked seriously._

"_No, which is exactly my point. After threatening to remove my manhood with a scalpel, Dr. Yang has just admitted that she has numerous scalpels in her possession at her house. She's clearly not in her right mind and if I were to believe anyone could remove something with a scalpel that person would be Yang. She's like a freaking robot." Mark explained._

"_I'm not a robot I'm a surgeon. You should try that some time when your not too busy trying to get in someone's pants man whore!" Cristina yelled._

"_Why in the hell does Grey put up with you?" Mark asked, clearly irritated._

"_Because I'm her person." Cristina answered with a smirk._

"_That's enough from both of you. I don't want to hear another word out of either of your mouths until I see you both in scrubs tomorrow. Sloan, your taking her home. She's a resident, your an attending, try and remember that your her boss. Hell, you can wear a cup for all I care but you are taking Yang's drunken self home before she finds herself another scalpel lying around here." Bailey instructed._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to everyone who read the last update, especially those of you who were kind enough to review._**

"What are you smiling at?" Derek asked as he walked into his office and spotted Meredith sitting in his chair.

"Nothing" Meredith answered with a huge grin.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Derek joked with a smirk.

"Because you know me too well. How was your meeting? You were in with the Chief forever." Meredith said.

"Really, forever Dr. Grey? I thought I was only gone an hour." Derek said.

"Clearly you must have brain damage." Meredith shot back.

"I guess I must."

"So? What did you guys talk about?" Meredith asked eager to know why the meeting lasted so long.

"Well, we talked about Adele for a while. He's finally moved back in with her." Derek explained.

"That's great news. Now how about you stop avoiding my question and give me the answer I'm looking for?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not avoiding answering your question, I'm simply explaining the things Richard and I talked about in the order they occurred." Derek said.

"Alright, but for the sake of my sanity, can you start listing subjects by their level of importance?" Meredith asked.

It was no surprise Derek offered no resistance to Meredith's plea.

"How can I say no when you look at me like that?" Derek asked, laughing briefly at the expression on Meredith's face before he continued discussing the content of his meeting with the Chief.

"The majority of the meeting was spent discussing our clinical trial. Congratulations Dr. Grey, you are now officially the creator of a medical breakthrough." Derek said with a classic McDreamy grin.

"Derek, we only had one survive in the trial. We lost eleven. I'd hardly call that a success." Meredith said.

"The top neurosurgeons in the world aren't seeing it that way. Richard has received dozens of requests from hospitals across the country wishing to learn more about the trial and the brilliant doctor who pioneered it. Five hospitals have already granted the funds for a much larger clinical trial in addition to further research." Derek said.

"So what does this mean? Exactly what does all of this mean?" Meredith asked.

"Well, Dr. Grey, it means, you're well on your way to going down in history with some of the finest neurosurgeons to ever live. Congratulations. Of course, it also means you'll be seeing me in suits for the next several weeks instead of scrubs." Derek said.

Meredith laughed at the absurdity of Derek's last statement thinking it was a joke.

"Laugh all you want Meredith but you won't be wearing scrubs anytime soon either. Richard's agreed to the hospitals requests to conference with us and we'll also be traveling to the five hospitals to been further research for our clinical trails until further notice. Our plan leaves in two days and this first round of hospital hopping lasts for 3 weeks. We need to get ready." Derek explained.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." Derek answered.

"This is insane, Derek. We need to go and tell the chief how completely ridiculous and insane this is. Okay, how can our trial even be considered a success when 11 out 12 people either died on the table or not long after being on the table. Besides, I'm only a resident. Even if the further research creates more successes, your the attending who actually performs the surgery, not me. You should be the one to go down in history with all the other neurosurgeons, not me. Because I'm just a resident." Meredith said.

Derek simply smiled at her.

"Derek! I'm serious! Why are you smiling at me?" Meredith asked.

"It's just been so long since I've heard you ramble. It's so cute. Almost as cute as your snoring." Derek said.

"Shut-up!" Meredith said as she grabbed one of the pillows from Derek's couch and launched at his head, hitting it dead on.

Not knowing her aim was that good, Meredith let out a small gasp when she hit Derek with perfect accuracy.

However, the shocked expression on his face quickly turned her gasp into giggles.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you? I'll show you funny!" Derek said throwing the pillow right back at her.

"I can't believe you just did that Derek. You know what that means right, this is WAR!!" Meredith shouted as she threw the pillow back at him.

Seconds later Mark was walking past Derek's office when he heard what sounded like screaming coming from behind the closed doors.

Mark paused, leaning against the doors hoping to hear what was going on.

He merely sighed and shook his head when he heard the unmistakable giggles belonging to the one and only Meredith Grey.

"Hey, Sloan you look really perverted leaning against Shepherd's door like that." Cristina said as she appeared in the hallway next to Mark.

"Is there something I can help you with Yang?" Mark asked.

"As a matter of fact, man whore, there is. I'm looking for Meredith. I don't suppose you've seen her seeing as how you are too busy stalking Shepherd's door." Cristina said.

"I don't suppose there's any point in wasting my breath reminding you again Dr. Yang that I am _your boss._"Mark said, slightly irritated.

"You'd be correct with that assumption. Now do you know where Meredith is or not?" Cristina asked.

"You know what Yang? It just so happens I do know the location of Grey at the moment." Mark said with a grin as he intentionally didn't tell Cristina the information she was waiting to hear.

"I'll take her location any day now Sloan, preferably before she goes somewhere else or dies of old age." Cristina said angrily.

"Would it really kill you to be nice once in a while Yang?" Mark asked.

"Yes, it would. Meredith. Now." Cristina said.

"Alright, I'll tell where Grey is under one condition. You promise not to get plastered at Joe's and have Shep interrupt my evening when I have to come drag your drunk ass home even as you threaten me with your many scalpels." Mark said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cristina asked.

"I'm talking about that night you went to Joe's and got wasted because you apparently interrupted four separate encounters in the on-call rooms." Mark explained.

"Okay, I'm confused, I'm angry, and I'm armed. So will you stop playing games with me and tell me where in the hell MY PERSON IS!" Cristina yelled.

"Judging by the screaming and the ... giggling, I'm assuming she's in there with Shep. Either that, or I have to kick his ass for cheating on her in his own office." Mark said, pointing to the closed doors.

"Oh, for the love of-- You couldn't have told me this five minutes ago?!" Cristina angrily asked Mark. Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned around and stormed off.

"I really don't understand that woman." Mark muttered, shaking his head.

"When have you met a woman that you did understand?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Mark cringed and turned around to face the last person he ever excepted to see in Seattle.


	5. She Shepherd Sighting

H2O: Faster Than Lightning

Chapter 4

She-Shepherd Sighting

Once Mark got over his initial shock, he quickly cleared his throat before finally finding his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I came to visit my sons seeing as how they are always to busy saving lives out in Seattle to hop on a plane, fly home, and visit their lonely old mother." Catherine "Mom" Shepherd said with a smile.

"You will never get old Mom. It's simply just not possible." Mark said returning her smile.

Addison, Mark, and Derek's four brother in laws also always refer to Catherine Shepherd as Mom sense she always treated them like her own children, even after Derek and Addison's divorce.

"Well, are you going to give your lonely old mother a hug or not?" Catherine asked.

Mark reluctantly gave Catherine a quick squeeze as he stood in the halls of Seattle Grace just outside of Derek's office.

"Well, I was just in visiting Derek a few minutes ago but he kicked me out of his office. He and Dr. Grey are practicing their surgical techniques for a complex and extremely experimental surgery that they'll be attempting tomorrow.

"Dr. Grey? Isn't that the name of the young doctor Derek's been dating for a while? What is that Nancy called her... The Slutty Intern I believe." Catherine asked.

"Nancy-Pants may call her the Slutty Intern Mom but you shouldn't. Number one, she's not an intern anymore she's a resident, and secondly she's certainly not slutty. Derek's the one the cheated on her with a scrub nurse, so if anyone's the slut in that relationship, it's your son. Meredith was the first person I befriended when I moved here. She's great. You'll love her. Derek certainly does." Mark explained.

"Well, what about yourself. Do you have any surgeries you need to be studying for?" Catherine asked.

"No Mom, my technique is pristine. I don't have to practice. You don't become world renowned over night." Mark explained.

"Yes, so I've heard from Addison, Derek, and Kathleen." Catherine said.

"And me of course. I'm best out of all your entire clan." Mark said.

"As a mother, I refuse to to choose favorites among any of my children, children, Mark, whom include you." Catherine said.

"How about I show you to the hospital's cafeteria while Derek finishes up his meeting. You must be up for a cup of coffee after your flight. I'm sure he'll be finished shortly and I'll have him and Meredith join you." Mark suggested, hoping to save Meredith and Derek from having Mom walk in on them having sex.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Mark. I'm glad Addison tells me you and Derek are finally speaking to each other on a regular basis. What you and Addison did together may seem unforgivable, but it shouldn't ruin your bond as brothers forever." Catherine said in a matter of fact manner.

Mark chose not to respond to Catherine's particular comment, instead deciding a mere nod was the safest response.

"Mark as you well know, I know how to find my way around hospitals. My four daughters and two sons all work in hospitals, I've gotten used to hospital food and insane working hours a long time ago." Catherine explained.

"Alright, I'll bring you your son in a few minutes." Mark said with a grin.

Catherine silently took over down the hall, leaving Mark alone outside Derek's office.

Mark smirked as he set his evil plan in motion.

He loudly banged on Derek's closed doors.

"Dr. Shepherd, you have a visitor waiting for you in the hall. Paging Dr. Shepherd, I repeat you have a visitor in the hall."Mark said using his very best impersonation of an overhead speaker voice.

Mark's grin silently spread when he heard a muffled, but unmistakable 'Oh Shit' come from behind the closed doors of Derek's office.

Mark waited a few minutes but wasn't entirely surprised when the doors didn't open. He knew from past experience it took a lot more than banging on the door to get Derek to interrupt having sex long enough to open the door.

Mark sighed before banging on the door again, louder this time.

"Dr. Shepherd! I know your extremely busy in there having sex with Dr. Grey but I thought you would like to know I just sent Mom to the hospital cafeteria and she's waiting for both of you to join her down there!" Mark yelled earning several strange glances from people passing by.

"I'll go buy her some coffee in case you two want to get one last quickie in!" Mark yelled before quickly disappearing down the hall as he headed for the cafeteria.

Inside Derek's office, Meredith was freaking out on Derek's couch.

"MOM!? Your mother is in town and you couldn't even be bothered to tell me?!" Meredith screamed as she immediately started collecting various items of her clothing scattered throughout the office.

"Meredith, will you please stop screaming and calm down?" Derek asked as he also began getting dressed.

"Seriously? Calm down? Are you seriously asking me calm down?! Your mother is here! Here as in Seattle! Here as in this hospital and you expect me to be calm? Your mother could have walked in on us having sex! There is no freakin' way I'm going to be calm about that! It's bad enough Nancy thinks I'm slutty, I really don't need your mother thinking I'm a whore too!" Meredith yelled as she finished putting her scrubs back on.

"Meredith, remember to breathe. Don't worry about my mother, she'll love you. She loves everyone." Derek said.

"Yeah, including Addison." Meredith countered.

"Meredith, please. My mother is the complete opposite of Nancy. Their similarities end with their love of me and Addison, I guarantee it. Just give her a chance." Derek said, hoping to calm Meredith down.

"If your lying, I will make damn sure this is the last time we ever have sex!" Meredith said threateningly.

Derek laughed thinking she was joking.

"You can laugh at me all you want but I promise you if your mother doesn't like me then--" Meredith never got a chance to finish her threat because Derek cut her off.

"Then you have nothing to worry about because I know my mother is going to like you and I think you are going to like my mother as well." Derek reassured.

"Fine, we better go before Mark comes back." Meredith said.

"Yes, we probably should." Derek agreed.


	6. Rock the Vote

Hello all! I'm sorry to say this isn't an update (yet) but with your help, it could be very soon!

Please go to my poll and vote on which of my stories you would like to see updated first. I won't wait long, only until my 18th birthday (which is **December 4)** because I want to start writing which story has the most votes so I can get it posted by my brother's 21st birthday (which is **December 14**)

So the story which has the most votes when I close the poll on December 4th will get a new chapter posted for their story by December 14th.

I am posting this exact message on every one of my stories so if you want _this one _to be updated, please visit my profile and vote today. This isn't me asking for reviews I just can't decide which story to update first so I'm letting you, my loyal readers decide!

Thanks in advance,  
**luckyducky09** formerly **charmedbabywyatt**


End file.
